


Alcohol and Love

by The_last_queer_standing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dark Past, Kings & Queens, Mystery, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_last_queer_standing/pseuds/The_last_queer_standing
Summary: Random ideaKara rides into a town on a mission. Lena is the Queen and Mon-el is a useless king.Kara and Lena met at a bar and fall in love
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Mon-El
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy  
> And if you want me to continue this story leave a comment

Once upon a time, there was a cold, dark castle in a far away isolated kingdom. In the castle lived a queen. She had dark hair like a raven and green eyes that sparkled like emeralds, she was short and thin but had full curves. She was beautiful on the outside just like on the inside; she was warm and sweet like home but over time the castle and people made her build walls to protect herself. She became hardened and cold but on the inside she was still a home to someone she didn’t know yet. 

The king was another story, he was strong and handsome but on the inside he was cruel and mean. He didn’t have a heart and sometimes he didn’t have a brain. He acted like a man-child and didn’t know how to run a country; all it seemed like he could do is party and throw his body around to the different men and women that came through the town. 

On a cold winter night a broad blonde woman rode into the isolated kingdom on a Friesian Stallion. The horse was muscular and quick. The woman had golden kissed skin and blonde curly hair. She wore a blue tunic and black trousers; she had a red cloak around her well built form, with gold sewing outlining it. She had well worn black riding boots on and around her waist was a dark brown beat with a scabbard, that held a longsword with a well sculpted hilt. She rode further into town to the local tavern to grab a drink.

Meanwhile at the castle the king was throwing a party, using the peoples tax money, of course. The queen was not in the best mood after yet again seeing her “husband” going to bed with another. She decided to seek out and hide in town so, she put on her favorite least expensive dress on and a black cloak over it. When she got on the street she put the hood up and walked to the tavern. When she stepped through the door a strong smell of different liquors hit her. Overcome with the smell, she sat at the corner to get a strong drink herself. After getting her drink she knocked into a tall woman causing her to spill her drink.

“Oh shoot I’m so sorry I didn’t s-” she stopped dead in her tracks after looking up. The woman was tall and broad but her eyes. The mystery woman’s eyes were a sparkly blue; they looked like the sky in her home country. The eyes were clear and pure but if you look closer there was something deeper and darker. Just then she realized the woman was talking to her. 

“Hey! You ok there?” the woman said with a disarming smile. 

“Oh yes! I’m sorry I was just thinking” she said back and she felt her smile start to grow. ‘Oh god! I haven't smiled in years. Not a real one so why am I now., she was so lost in thought she didn’t know the woman was talking again.

“-can buy you another one. It was my fault, I should have been looking more closely. I’m sorry ma'am.” her smile faded and how much the raven haired woman wanted to bring it back. ‘I just met her. I don’t even know her name so why do I want to make her smile so bad?’

“What's your name?!” said the green eyed lady with a raised eyebrow.

“Me??!! Oh, of course. I’m Kara, Kara El-Ward” she said with that same smile as you held out her hand.

She took her hand and shook it. The woman's hand was surprisingly soft and very warm especially for winter. She smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Kara.” She was shocked how warm and genuine her voice sounded. Over the years in this town she never smiled and if so it was forced or fake and her voice was always cold and harsh.

“And what may your name be? You can’t just ask for my name and not give me yours. I'd rather call you by your name instead of just beautiful.” Kara winked and her eyes lit up.

“Oh, well maybe I just wanted you to call me beautiful.” she said with a smug smile but she could feel her cheeks heat up. “ But since you asked so nicely. I’m Elena, ….” she paused because she couldn’t tell this stranger who she really was. Could she? “Elena C-Colby.”

“I like that name, it saids very elegant. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Elena.” Kara’s smile grew, if that was ever possible.

“Wou-would you like to come eat with me I’m kind of alone and I don’t want o-..” she was cut off and before she knew it she was being taken by the hand and being led outside to beautiful all black stallion; and she thought to herself ‘This is only the beginning and I feel at home.’ The only thing she could do was smile and follow this beautiful woman named Kara.

##### Kara’s POV:

##### 

Kara was drinking her 2nd whiskey, when she saw her. The beautiful woman walked into the tavern in an elegant black cloak that was dulled down to look less expensive, but if examined closely the material was more expensive than what common people could afford. Kara wondered why she was here. The woman looked of higher class origin, but Kara just decided to ignore it and continue her drinking. As she finished her drink and was walking back to the bar, someone ran in to her. 

“Shoot..” She said very quietly. When she looked up from her wet shirt that was now covered in some kind of strong smelling alcohol; what she saw was the same beautiful woman from before, but this time she was looking into wide emerald eyes. Kara was listening to the woman but when she stopped speaking, Kara was confused and concerned.

“Hey! You ok there?” she said with her best smile. She thought to herself ‘Those eyes are otherworldly and that dress hugs her curves just right.’ Kara realised that the woman was shorter than her by at least 5 maybe 6 inches. 

“Oh yes! I’m sorry I was just thinking” the shorter woman said. Kara wondered what she was thinking about but she was too distracted by that wonderful smile on her face. All she could think was how she wanted to keep that smile on the woman's face for the rest of her life. 

“Oh you're fine. I was just wondering if I can buy you another one. It was my fault, I should have been looking more closely. I’m sorry ma'am.” Kara saw that the woman was not listening and looked lost in her own head but Kara noticed when the woman's eyes moved to her lips for a split second.

“What's your name?!” said the woman, ignoring Kara's question and apology. Kara was a bit taken aback by the sudden question and that beautiful arched eyebrow she had raised. 

“Me??!! Oh, of course. I’m Kara, Kara El-Ward” she said blushing a little but smiled and held out her hand nonetheless.

The woman shook her hand, it was soft and small, but felt cold, which concerned Kara. However, before she could speak the woman took back her hand and smiled sweetly, “It’s nice to meet you, Kara.” Kara almost melted at the sound of her voice, it was like every word she spoke was honey dripping from her tongue.

Kara shook herself out of her mindless state and smirked lightheartedly, “And what may your name be? You can’t just ask for my name and not give me yours. I'd rather call you by your name instead of just beautiful.” As she added on a small wink.

She mental slapped herself for the comment, but relaxed when the raven haired woman’s cheeks turned a shade of pink and a smug smile pulled at her lips, when she spoke. “Oh, well maybe I just wanted you to call me beautiful.”

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips when the woman made the comment, but fell when the woman began to stutter and tip over her words, like she couldn’t tell Kara her name.

“But since you asked so nicely. I’m Elena, ….”, when she paused and looked at Kara cautiously, which caused Kara to raise a curious eyebrow. After a while, the woman said her name was Elena Colby.

To Kara the name sounded familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. All she could think was how beautiful this woman was and how the name fit her perfectly. “I like that name, it saids very elegant. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Elena.”, Kara said with a giant bright smile.

Just as Kara was about to ask if Elena wanted to leave with her, she cut her to the chase, “Wou-would you like to come eat with me I’m kind of alone and I don’t want o-..”

Kara cut her off by grabbing her hand and leading her outside to her black stallion. As she did so, the only thing running through her mind was, ‘The mission can wait. Tonights all about pleasing a beautiful woman and having a little fun.’

__

#####  _To be continued?….._

#####  __


	2. Falling in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be coming, but this is for those who wanted me to continue 
> 
> Enjoy

When Elena stepped out of the tavern, she was greeted by a rich black stallion. Which shocked her, most people could never afford such a rare horse.

“Is this your horse?”, Elena asked with a raised eyebrow as she pointed to the horse.

Kara smiled brightly, and Elena nearly melted at the sight. Kara patted the horse’s side and scratched it’s neck, “Yes, he is… His name is… Phantom. He was my father’s.” Kara’s smile fell a little as she talked about her father, and Elena stepped closer, placing her hand on Kara’s broad shoulders. 

Kara turned around, leaving only a few inches in between them. Green eyes locked with blue and it was like a fire was ignited in an instant, everything went quiet and it was only her and Kara in the world. 

Kara stepped closer and looked deeper into Elena’s eyes, searching for any sigh of regret. So when she found none, she leaned in and pulled Elena closer by her waist, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Elena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. To her it was the best feeling in the world, Kara was kissing her like she was the only important woman in the world. Like she was her soulmate…

They both broke apart to catch their breath, and when she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a droopy smiling Kara. To her that was the best feeling in the world.

“Please tell me I didn’t over step…”, Kara’s voice was soft as her hands rubbed soft circles around Elena’s lower back.

A smile grew on Elena’s face as she shook her head, “No… you didn’t… “ And she thought to herself, ‘Is this what love is? No… I can’t fall in love, I'm married… I'm a Luthor…’

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Kara pulled away and untied the horse. “You still want to get dinner… You’d have to show me around, I’m new in town.”, Kara smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Elena couldn’t find something more adorable, as she thought, ‘Kara is going to be the death of me…’

Elena stepped closer to Kara and grabbed the collar of the blue tunic, “I think we should skip dinner and go straight to dessert.” She winked and smirked as she pulled Kara into another kiss, this one deeper and filled with want.

Kara gulped as she thought to herself, ‘She is going to be the death of me, but it’s worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want me to continue


End file.
